superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man 7
Mega Man 7, known as Rockman 7 Shukumei no Taiketsu! (ロックマン7 宿命の対決! Rokkuman Sebun Shukumei no Taiketsu!, lit. "Rockman 7: Showdown of Destiny!") in Japan, is a video game developed by Capcom for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the seventh game in the original Mega Man series and the first and only title in the main series to be featured on the 16-bit console. The video game was first released in Japan on March 24, 1995 and was localized later in the year in North America and Europe. The game is also available for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, and Xbox as part of the Mega Man Anniversary Collection. It is also known for the information that is given to the player in the Shade Man stage. Mega Man 7 was created to revitalize the original franchise after the release of Mega Man X, which got very positive reviews. However, it scored lower ratings than Mega Man X, and was seen as an inferior game to Mega Man X by fans. According to its creators, Mega Man 7 was only in development for a short time before its release. Keiji Inafune, a noted character designer and illustrator for the franchise, handed off his duties to Hayato Kaji for this installment. Mega Man 7 has received an overall average critical reception. Although many considered it a competent game by itself, a majority of reviewers either called it a simple rehash of previous entries in the Mega Man saga, or considered it inferior to the inventive spin-off Mega Man X, released on the SNES over a year earlier. Super Beard Bros. Uploaded on June 22nd, 2014, Mega Man 7 was released that day following A Link to the Past's completion on Super Beard Bros. As with the first episode of A Link to the Past, the first episode of Mega Man 7 has Jirard talking about his past. Episodes #Growing Up Mega Man #Mettaur Hero #The Later Man Stage #Funk Man and Base #The Lusive Spring Man #Ta-Ta Turtle Man! #Protowned #Biscuit Risk It #Mountain Dew on the PS9 #Bill Cosby Starfox (Finale Part 1) #The End! (Finale Part 2) Trivia *In this series, each thumbnail has a different colored Mega Man, making this the first series to have alternate thumbnails. The Completionist Jirard later reviewed the game for the 134th episode of The Completionist, nearly a year after finishing on Super Beard Bros. It is the third review of the Mega Man Anniversary Collection on Xbox. As it was a game done on Super Beard Bros. first, Alex assists with the episode. Alex compliments the presentation as fitting the game's theme and story better than the NES games. However, Jirard notes that it still pales in comparison to Mega Man X, which was released before, but is still a huge improvement over the originals. Alex is especially impressed that the game's development period was only 3 months. Jirard even praises the use of the game's weapons for exploring the improved level design. They do cite a common complaint with Mega Man's bigger size in this game, but it doesn't bother them personally. Jirard doesn't have much to say about his opinion on the gameplay, as it's basically the same as many other Mega Man games he's played. However, he does still love the game and series for its gameplay. However, Alex does bring attention to the bolt system. Jirard is caught off guard by Mega Man's decision to kill Dr. Wily at the end of the game. Jirard appreciates the upgrades given for completion aspects of the game, especially the Rush Adaptor. Overall, Mega Man 7 is Jirard's favorite of the classic Mega Man series, due to its differences and improvements over the original. Trivia * Despite being part of a collection pack series, the thumbnail for the Completionist episode on the game has a blue banner instead of a green one. Category:Mega Man 7 Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Super Nintendo Category:Mega Man Anniversary Collection Category:Xbox Category:Complete It!